and it rained all night
by TheOodInFood
Summary: Oneshot for all you FioLee-shippers out there. My idea of how they would get together for the first time.


Marshall lee / Fionna

The door to Marshall lee's house seemed bigger than usual. Fionna decided that as soon as she had caught her breath, she was going in. The problem was just that every time her breathing slowed down, she started thinking about going inside, and her heart started racing again. No, it was definitely not the running there that caused this state she was in (she was in quite good health since she spend all her time fighting monsters) it was the man inside the house. And the thought of the most exciting and dangerous adventure she would ever consider.

After twenty minutes of just standing there, Fionna started thinking about turning back. She was soaking wet from the rain, which had been falling for the past week, and her adrenaline from the impulsive decision of going there was wearing out. She stared at the big, black, wooden door, and kept staring at it while her mind drifted away. What if Marshall lee didn't like her? Then she would just be this stupid little girl bothering him in the middle of the night, and anyone would find that annoying, even people who don't sleep! That decided it; she was not doing this, not tonight. Slowly she turned around and started walking away from the house. Her head was hanging in coverage from the rain, and in shame. She was halfway across the lawn when she heard a dark voice from behind her:

"Did you really just walk away after standing in the rain for like half an hour? La-ame."

Fionna froze. What could she possibly say to make this less embarrassing? She turned about half of her towards the house, since she didn't know whether to run away or go inside. She looked up from the ground, and flinched when she saw that Marshall was floating in the air only inches from her. As her clear blue eyes stared into his burning red she saw something happen inside of him, although she didn't know what. He knew though; he was falling as hard as the rain. He was falling in love with Fionna.

"Let's go inside," he said quickly and made himself look away from the gorgeousness that was in front of him. Fionna, always-so-strong-Fionna, had had her shell of toughness washed off her in the rain, and left was just a girl, a beautiful girl, trying to see through her wet hair and bunny ears that had fallen over her face. He landed on the ground and started walking towards his house, but changed his mind after a couple of steps and ran back and took Fionna under his arm and led her inside. Both of their bodies shivered at each other's touch, and both assumed that the other one had shivered because of the cold.

Suddenly, the enormous door was of dwarfsize. They could barely get through next to each other, but neither of them felt like letting go. Marshall Lee felt he had to though, once they got inside. Fionna felt immensely colder when he did so, even though she was now inside and he was his vampire cold self. For the first time during their friendship, none of them knew what to say. They just stood there, looking at each other awkwardly, blushing, looking away, and repeated the process. At the same time they started saying something, but both stopped when they heard the other one. Fionna started giggling.

"Uhm… Yeah. So, d'you wanna get out of those wet clothes?" Marshall Lee asked, and quickly added, "Cause I've got some you can borrow." when he realized what it might have sounded like he was implying. Fionna sneezed cutely, thought Marshall. She nodded a yes.

"Yeah. That'd be nice," she answered and then followed him to his room where she would stand behind him while he threw out clothes in the room on the hunt for something that Fionna could wear. He found an oversize-t-shirt.

"I hope this is okay? I thought you could wear it as a dress," he said and smirked. He threw it to her, and Fionna tried to stare him down.

"A dress? Seriously? C'mon," she protested. He hissed and showed his fangs. "Okay, okay, fine," she continued. Marshall lee threw his head back laughing and flew to Fionna and hugged her, and he meant to say that he was just kidding around, but he lost track of his thought. Because, what he hadn't seen when he was laughing was that she had started changing, and he was now hugging a shirtless Fionna. Again, none of them knew what to do next. The hug did not tighten, but it definitely did not loosen either. Fionna thought, why was this a worse time than any other time? She gathered what was left of her courage and she felt her heart race even harder than when she stood outside just half an hour ago.

"Marshall, I…" she whispered in his ear, but she didn't get to say anything else before Marshall lee in a swift move turned her so they faced each other, and then silenced her with a kiss. It was as if the kiss shocked them both, and they fumbled, but soon the hug did tighten and they were dancing a playful dance with their lips and tongues. The rain fell loudly on the window and the darkness of the night surrounded them. Fionna paused the kissing to breath, and Marshall smiled.

"Sorry I interrupted you, what were you going to say?" he said softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Oh, something like this," she answered and kissed him again.

Fionna woke up the next morning in Marshall lee's arms on his couch, by him singing in her ear:

"_Good little girl, always picking a fight with me_

_You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me"_

She smiled and faced him, and before she had the time to say "Good morning" he was kissing her again. After just a couple of seconds though, she pushed him off the couch.

"You woke me up!" she complained and turned to her side so her back faced him and the rest of the room. He just laughed and crawled up behind her.

"Yeah, well you humans sleep for too long. Just look at me! I never sleep, and I'm fine." This time when she tried to push him off he brought her with him and they rolled off together on the floor. They started laughing. When their hands and lips moved over each other's bodies it was with more confidence than last night, and soon they were lost in their own world again. As the heath built up, Marshall lee could feel his fangs wanting to come out, but he retracted them.

"It's okay," she said in between two kisses and looked him in the eyes. As time passed the kissing got more playful, and soon Fionna was covered in fang marks.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Marshall lee started saying, "trust me so much," he continued, and Fionna detected some seriousness in his statement. In response, she bit him in his lip.

"Now we are even?" she asked. Their teeth collided when they both smiled. Fionna had in every way forgotten that she came there last night to tell him that she had to stop hanging out with him because she thought she was falling in love with Flame Prince, and he was an obstacle for her. If she had remembered it, she probably would have realized in what way their relationship had stopped her getting closer to Flame Prince, and it was not by friendship. The door out of Marshall lee's house was now too small to ever get out of again.


End file.
